Mobile computing devices such as laptop computers, handheld computing devices, smart cell phones, and mobile game consoles, among others, have become ubiquitous. The capabilities of many of these devices requires significant processor performance within the device (e.g. a general purpose central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), a combination of both a CPU and GPU, etc.). These components tend to generate significant heat. Thermal solutions that are capable of cooling a component generating significant heat can be bulky depending on how robust a solution is required (i.e. heatsinks, fans, liquid cooling solutions, etc.). Many mobile computing devices have small form factors where space for a large thermal solution is not available.